


World's Apart, And Yet The Couch Is Too Far

by FBI_Man_F1



Series: And They Were Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BUT IM NOT SORRY, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youre going to die its so soft, these boys, theyre dense, this is poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI_Man_F1/pseuds/FBI_Man_F1
Summary: This was a simple little drabble I wrote about a year ago, but never was able to post. I hope you enjoy it!!





	World's Apart, And Yet The Couch Is Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple little drabble I wrote about a year ago, but never was able to post. I hope you enjoy it!!

Three years ago-   
The living room was quiet, the color scheme playfully contrasting with the furniture, an ordinary apartment. On any normal day, Madora and Thomas would be casually sitting together on the faded leather couch, playing video games or doing paperwork for each of their individual businesses. Today was different though, and it could be felt in the tension of the usually-peaceful room.  
Thomas Sciascia was a biochemical engineer with the looks of a model, wowing girls and crowds wherever he went. Often, he pulled off the “bad boy” look, with his younger features, freckled face, and ‘short and chic’ hairstyle. Girls tended to love him for his French accent, which also kept the attention of his friend, Madora.  
Madora Graves, on the other hand, was tall, a seamstress of all things, and carried a thick russian accent that never went away, even after many years of living in America. He wasn't noticed much in crowds, but that never really bothered him. Most of his business was run online, and incredibly successful.  
Thomas was the first one to enter, fuming.   
“Oh my god! Why aren’t you getting it!” he said, slamming the door open with a surprising amount of force. It hit the opposite wall with a bang, and his paler roommate winced at the malice coming from it all.  
“Now now, let us calm down… Please?” Madora followed, incredibly confused. They had been friends for so many years, what was his problem? Was it because he had so recently come out as gay? “We can speak civilly, Thom.”  
“For god’s sake, leave me alone!” Thomas turned towards his room, but was stopped by the taller male grabbing his arm. He swore at his roommate in fluent French, and Madora replied in soothing Russian, because he knew Thomas loved the language.  
“Let us sit down, my old comrade, and speak about what is upsetting you” he murmured in English, and pulled him to the old couch. He tried to replay the day’s events in his mind.   
He was on a date with a young man he met online, by the name of Christopher Wright. It had gone well enough, but neither of them felt the “spark”, so they planned to part ways as friends. After that agreement, Christopher had put his hand on Madora’s, as they were both laughing at a joke. Madora had always felt that spark when it came to Thomas, but he figured the shorter was probably straight. Speak of the devil, he walked by, and Madora pretended not to notice, as Thomas had seemed really tense ever since his roommate had come out as gay. However, he sure did notice when the freckled brunette slammed his hands on the table between Madora and his date.  
“Que se passe-t-il!” he cried out in his natural language, clearly pissed, but as for why, the Russian had no idea  
“Ahh, Thom! How are you doing?” he had replied as innocently as he could, using his favorite nickname for the scientist.   
“You know what?! Screw this!” Thomas turned from the table, clearly upset.  
Madora quietly apologized to his date, and dashed after the shorter, following him all the way to their apartment.  
“So” he stated calmly, back to the present. “You have been incredibly upset lately, and i want to know why.” he said, putting both his hands around one of Thomas’, completely enveloping it. His silver eyes focused on hazel, trying to study the male.  
“...” rather than an actual reply, Thomas turned away, eyes focused on the distance. He seemed to be thinking of a lie, and Madora felt his heart break at that.  
“Thom, please…” they were both hurt, and they both knew it. But, they were both too stubborn to back off.   
Thomas began swearing in french under his breath, and before Madora could even begin to translate, he was yanked closer. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop, and he realized what was going on. His friend of 9 years was going to punch him in the face. He should have backed up, but if this made Thomas feel better, maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, all madora wanted was his friend to be smiling again. That was all that ever mattered to him.  
“T-t??-” he was stopped, not by a fist, but by a pair of chapped lips connecting with his own, and a pair of tan freckled arms throwing themselves around his neck. Oh. Thomas was…. Kissing him? It took Madora several moments to recover from the sudden shock, and he slowly slipped his arms around the shorter’s waist, relishing in the kiss. Thomas would probably regret it later, but for now, they could enjoy it, right?  
After a few more moments, both males broke apart, breathing heavily.   
“Oh” Thomas said, still panting and flushed.  
“Well, that went better than expected” Madora chuckled, leaning forward so their foreheads connected, arms still around the other boy’s waist. “I thought you were going to punch me, ahah! Please, do not ever scare me like that again, Thom”  
“Punch you?” it was Thomas’ time to be confused, and he shook his head. “Dude, no”  
“Err, so… how long, exactly?” silver eyes went back to searching hazel.  
“I… have no idea” he admitted sheepishly “I never minded before you came out, because you hadn’t shown interest in anyone, really. When you told me you liked guys, i realized i could actually lose you, and I didn't want to do that”  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about losing me, you know? After all, ? ???? ?????” he said quietly, content with where he was.   
“And… and you?”  
“Ah, well… 3 or 4 years? I’m sorry, I dont really remember the exact date” he chuckled, a nice sound in the sudden quiet of the room. It wasn’t the awkward tension of earlier, but simple calm.  
“What.”  
“What?” he cocked his head, the pale blonde ponytail sliding off his shoulder.  
“I-I could have made a move three or four years ago!? Are you freaking kidding me?!” it was mild agitation, covered with plenty of false positivity. Madora recognized that emotion, he had felt that so often before Thomas had made his move.  
“It's not like you ever showed any interest” he retorted quickly, the competitive streak they found they had in common during debate club.  
“Dude, we both have high-paying jobs, but we live together in this tiny apartment”  
“....oh yeahhhh. Personally, i just blamed the author” 

 

12 years ago- Mustafu Academy  
Thomas Sciasia looked over at the newest transfer student, a blonde… boy(?) sitting next to the translator. He was pretty sure she was just a talent scout, but she knew how to speak most languages. He leaned over to listen to her translation, and grinned broadly. Thomas felt his heart actually skip a beat. After class, he stuck nearby the much taller boy, totally not stalking him. Or well, he would have, had he not been stopped by that girl.   
“What do you want?” he huffed, but he figured he knew what she wanted. Thomas wasn’t exactly a star student, and had been quite famous for getting into trouble at his old school.   
“His name is Graves” she spoke simply, her voice clipped and short “I want you to work with him. He’s foreign, but knows a bit of English”   
“And why should I?” he crossed his arms, leaning most of his weight on one leg, but his own eyes held a hint of surprise.  
“Because you of all people should understand the language barrier struggle” her voice had some pride to it this time, a smug kind. “Also, don't think I didn't notice you watching him. He would stand out too much during a heist, so there’s only one option left: you want to know him better”  
Thomas turned red at what she seemed to be implying. He had never had much success with women once they learned he was more of a mad scientist than anything.   
The girl turned and jogged ahead to catch up with the tall boy, speaking to him for a moment. He turned, a large lopsided grin on his face, and flipped through a book, waving when he got closer.   
“Greetings! I am… called Madora Graves. What are you called?” he spoke slowly, having mild difficulty with the new language. Thomas decided Russian was his new favorite accent in that moment, seeming smooth, even with the difficulty with the language.   
So, like all boys, he decided to mess with his crush. Even though he barely understood the language, Madora really seemed to enjoy debates, and got into incredibly heated ones with the school’s translator. She always claimed he was incredibly analytical and thoughtful, and after spending enough time with the boy, Thomas agreed. And yet, he never seemed to understand what it meant when Thomas pulled Madora’s ponytail, or the rare occasion he decided to give the taller boy flowers.

Present day…  
Emily was jumping around, her good friend Yataki keeping a close eye on the ringbearer. It would be kinda bad if she broke the rings, since he doubted either of the males would ever let it go.   
“And today we bring these two together in holy matrimony…” the priest continued on, but both males rolled their eyes, sharing silent jokes, as old friends turned lovers tend to do. The audience was basically just old schoolfriends, and Madora’s parents, who happened to be very happy about their son’s predicament. Well, Madora had to assure him, since neither of them spoke any English. Aya and Mirai were both dashing around, making absolute sure everything would be picture-perfect for the afterparty. It had been a long road for the happy couple, but it was worth it. Neither boy could imagine this happening before, and Madora was definitely surprised when Thomas proposed suddenly on a date… three weeks into the relationship. Naturally, he turned the scientist down, and was the one to propose two and a half years later, while The Lion King played in the background. 

6 months ago

“Ahah! The Sciacsia fort will rule all!” Thomas said, hiding in his own pillow fort.   
“Aww, Thomas, no fair! You got all the pillows first” Madora groaned, then knelt down to his boyfriend’s fort, on one knee. The frenchman laughed, throwing a pillow outside his fort.  
“Come at me!”  
“Hmm, i have a better idea” he winked, then caught the other boy’s arm before another pillow slammed into his face. “Why don't we combine our forts into one? Like… a Madora and Thomas Graves fort?”  
Thomas didn't quite understand, at least until he heard the music playing in the background, and the silver-eyed Russian pulled out a small box, quietly humming along.   
~Oh, Can, you feel, the love, tonight?~  
He jumped out of his fort, hugging the taller man with all he had, ridiculously happy.  
“And here i thought you didn't want marriage. I guess my charm was too much for you to stay away” he chuckled, hiding a thin veil of misery. He had planned to break up with his friend, since he figured the man refused to settle.  
“Thomas, we were dating for three weeks before you tried to propose” he pointed out. “Also, i have even bigger news”  
“Let me guess, you’re pregnant” he rose an eyebrow, a smile on his lips. What news could possibly be better than this?  
“You wish” he grinned back, a coy smile. “As of a month ago, it’s legal. We can actually get married, really and truly”  
Thomas froze, his grin spreading. It was… legalized? He could actually celebrate a wedding with the love of his life? This was absolutely wonderful!


End file.
